The Boy With The bread
by coadhpgg
Summary: This is the scene were peeta throws katniss the bread, again i diddnt think it was discribed enough, its told in katniss' point of veiw


The boy with the bread

I'd finished my "soup" and my stomach rumbled, it wasn't really soup just boiling water with a bunch of leaves that me and prim found. We only had one meal a day, if you could call it a meal. We'd been eating like this for over three days and we were on the brink of starvation. Me and prim occasionally find a few extra bits of food leaves and berries and what not, but we mostly survive on tesserae, let's face it it's never enough to feed all of us. I hated to see prims face so lifeless and hollow, but there was nothing I could do about it, I've heard of people illegally hunting in the forest but there's no way I would do that, it's too much of a risk With a huge creak, I pushed my chair back, it took a lot of energy, but walking took a lot of energy in our condition but I went outside for fresh air anyway.

The wind was in my face and hair, harshly chucking grey drops of rain at me, but I walked on, squinting and sat under a tree outside the bakery, breathing in the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread, something our family had never had the luxury of. I closed my eyes listening to my stomach churn, I felt like being sick, all night yesterday, I'd been sick vomiting, but there's nothing inside me to vomit up anymore.

My eyes snapped open when I heard shouting from inside the bakery and a blonde haired boy stumbled out with two loaves of burnt bread in his hand. I knew him. He was in my year at school, his name is… Peeta Mellark! I remember seeing him on the first day and many other days, I always remember his clear blue eyes. Apart from that I never take much notice of him, I don't think he takes much notice of me, he always had a crowd surrounding him, laughing and chatting, I should be jealous, but I'm not really a people person. He's from the town and always well fed. He's never known starvation. I hate watching him throw away food at lunch, it's such a waste. But I guess he has loads to come home to. That's when I noticed his bleeding cheek.

Peeta Mellark's cheek was red and bloody, I didn't understand why it looked so fresh, it must have happened just before when I heard shouting in the bakery. I watched him walk over to the pigs; his blonde hair glowed even in the grey night, he looked hesitant staring at a spot near the pigs absent mindedly before he tore the smallest piece off and threw in at the pigs. Then, he turned in my direction.

For a second, I wasn't sure what he was looking at, I looked behind me a puzzled expression on my face, he noticed and smiled ever so slightly, that's when I realised, he was looking at me. His light blue eyes pierced mine, I looked down uncomfortably unable to hold his intense gaze, he was doing the thing we always do at school, even though we never spoke, he was holding eye contact for a moment too long. What he did next startled me; he took one step away from the pigs and threw both the loaves at me.

I picked them up, started as he disappeared into the bakery. I must have looked hungrier than I thought, then it all started to come together, the burnt bread, and the scarred cheek, how he noticed me even though I was camouflaged in the shadows. He meant to give me the bread, I overheard him telling a friend once that when he burnt bread, his mother whacks him on the face with a rolling pin and she tells him to give it to the pigs, wich gave him space to give it to me without his mother knowing. He'd saved me and my family from starvation, suddenly; I had new respect for the boy with the bread.

When I brought it home prims face lit up, even mum started to smile a bit, prim said "wow! Is that a _whole_ loaf of bread?"

"Not just one, two!" I said excitedly bringing out the other one.

We ate that night, we didn't feast but we ate, I don't know how long my family would have lasted if it wasn't for him getting a beating to help a poor starving girl from the seam he barely knew.

Of course prim asked where I got the bread from, but I didn't answer, I couldn't. Although I'm happy about his random act of kindness, I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again because I knew I'd never stop owing the boy with the bread.


End file.
